Chill
a blue virus is originated frum dr mario hes a rabbit/hare & his real name is nick info when hes young his parents telling him if joo wanna git anywhere in life no touching drugs no being greedy no swearing & no peeing in public in chill's pocket tales formula 1 racing & chill's 12 tales he followed a rules & in chills bad fur day he broke a rules he lives in osaka wit his mother father & his 3 bros & olive is his weakness his attire is gloves sneakers green shorts green grundo hoodie spiked collar & a beret appeared in chill's tale of conquest windy war series Chill's bad fur day in games a main charrie in animes a protagonist in plush series is greedy murderous jealous & coldhearted been called rodent by conker a names dat hes been called rodent conker in a plush series only nick by evury1 fat cat cameron relationships olive: girlfriend cameron: friends somtimes they dislike each other leon sometimes good sometimes not conker: buds somtimes rivalry jenjanel owner avoids her whens shes spiralling sabrina a demon cat master red 1 of his friends Aletania ditto quotes BASHITZU when using Thunder freeze joo think yer hurting me WIT YER DUMB WEAPONRY 2 an enemies EAT 2OO POUNDS OF INSTANT KARMA TEDIZ in windy war 3 when using Falling anvils BLITZ when suprised &/or seen something omg a humongus queefed up big dicked furnace dats all i need in chill's bad fur day & chill l&r they are beautiful trivia hes originated frum dr mario Ice wind take 2.png|sonic version Pee room.png|in an anime version Comparision of blue virus & blue werevirus.png Thunder freeze.jpg|WAKACHUUU chilly pee.gif running chill.gif|running chill animation.gif|slothful like conker flap thing.gif|flap thing Blue werevirus transformation.gif|turning in2 a wolf ninja chill.png|ninja chill sad chill.png|sad & depressed crossed.png|dont cross him chill is seeing things.png chill cat version.jpg d_virus_by_lady_mage-d36aoq8.jpg|some fan art tumblr_lifijyGsxY1qhuznbo1_500.jpg|ditto lemmy sonic styled.PNG time of dying gijinka chill.png dragon dance.gif|dragon dance chill omorashi.gif|omorashi moment talking chill.gif laughing chill my fave charries in dont starve.jpg sp-studio.jpg IM PRETTY THAN YOUS.jpg realistic nick.jpg|real life chill kawaii chill.png|kawaii nuttin 2 git mad about.jpg|h8s green pigs begging canidragon & desperate hare.png|another omarashi moment a cabbits meow.png chill wit a diamond sword.png|wit a diamond sword kawaii chill v2.jpg angry chill.png yer tears dont fall.jpg|ditto teh arch duke of kindness & care.png anime chill.png tumblr_mjqgsczsDz1qzdxgbo1_1280.jpg|seen in my immortal fool Against mr kat.png|in a leather vest chll keeps his calm.png|keep calm untitled_drawing_by_jenjanel-d62l03c.png|hungry cat skin_2013072002053737085.png|minecraft skin OMG HES HIGH.png|ERMAHGERD HES HIGH maple story chill|in maple story gijinka nick.png drawingpada1152c11-4720-4b40-87e9-75e5f06c455a-1.jpg chill omorashi.png|i think i peed myself untitled_drawing_by_jenjanel-d5z9435.png|dat ass 7 deadly sins pride.jpg untitled_drawing_by_jenjanel-d5s6jot.png|DR HOLLIDAY chill's desperation.png|hes pretty desperate FEAR TEH NINJA BUNNY.jpg|FEAR TEH NINJA he peed his bed.png|i peed mah bed fsjal chill.jpg|fsjal hes 20 in a past hes currently 26 he does a cat mouth it means hes also a cat in certain games & episodes of animes & plush series when he dies his yellow shoyru plushie sticks out of him containing his spirit hes a tediz due 2 being a cybernetic teddy bear hamster hes soft pretty & caring in an anime version & a manga version & he behaves like conker in a plush series version him turning in2 a wolf inspires a werelupe & him turning in2 a robot inspires sally acorn in a windy war game series hes called barbaric hamslice due 2 being a hamster & sometimes eating neopets gallery lost yoyo htf style.jpg|whaaaaaaaaaa mah yoyo chilly dance.gif|caramel dansen chills gone jacking it.gif|jacking it he couldnt control himself.png|lycan antics Chocolate chias cover.png|dis tedi lost it untitled_drawing_by_jenjanel-d614ruh.png.jpg|damned fur day tektek blue virus.png|tektek PICT0024.JPG|as a thing thing PICT0026.JPG|ditto gijinka virus trio.jpg|gijinkafied chill left fever middle weird rite blue werevirus pixel art.png chilly graffiti.|graffitier art of him aliens & kyun.jpg ninja chill|ninja chill strikes links his plz account his twitter his info in french Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Blue characters Category:Nick z charries Category:Cats Category:Squirrels Category:Ninjas Category:Tediz Category:Mass murderers Category:Mentors Category:Royalty Category:Werewolves Category:Apprentices Category:Adult characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Bounty hunters Category:Teh poor Category:Hybrids Category:Rogues Category:Neopians Category:Victims Category:Theives Category:Immortal ppl